Gorn
Gorn – jedna z głównych postaci występująca w każdej części serii Gothic. Jest to najemnik Lee, następnie łowca smoków, władca Gothy oraz strażnik barona w Stewark. Jest silny, zręczny oraz bardzo szybki, lubi również wiedzieć co ma za plecami. Zawsze walczy ogromnymi toporami dwuręcznymi. Przed akcją gry Gorn został zesłany do kolonii wraz z Lesterem, Diego i Miltenem. Początkowo przynależał do Starego Obozu, jednakże został zmuszony do opuszczenia go, bo burdzie na arenie. Został napadnięty przez bandytów podczas bezcelowej włóczęgi po rubieżach terenów Gomeza. Gothic Gorn jest skazańcem, który trafił do Górniczej Doliny za pobicie strażnika. Przyłączył się do najemników. Podczas pobytu Bezimiennego w kolonii karnej, mieszka w głównej jaskini Nowego Obozu. Zleca Bezimiennemu misję odzyskania chaty należącej do najemników, którą zajął szkodnik Krzykacz, po czym pozwala bohaterowi w niej zamieszkać. Pomaga on Szkodnikom napadać na konwoje ze Starego Obozu. W trzecim rozdziale pomaga bohaterowi zdobyć kamień ogniskujący, który znajduje się w zrujnowanym klasztorze mnichów zabijając przy tym zębacze, cieniostwora oraz młodego trolla. Następnie w IV rozdziale odbijają razem z Bezimiennym Wolną Kopalnię, zajętą przez strażników ze Starego Obozu. Organizował wraz z Miltenem, Diegiem i Lesterem spotkania, na których przekazywali sobie informacje, co się dzieje w poszczególnych stronach bariery. Gothic II Po zniszczeniu magicznej bariery otaczającej całą dolinę i uniemożliwiające ucieczkę, próbował uciec ale napadło go kilku kopaczy którzy go spowolnili. Schwytali go paladyni i uwięzili w lochu w zamku należącym niegdyś do Gomeza. Według paladyna Gerolda podczas schwytania ledwo obezwładniło go czterech mężczyzn ponieważ jest silny. Bezimienny wraz z obecnym w zamku Miltenem wykupił go za tysiąc sztuk złota, po czym Gorn udał się na farmę Onara, aby znów pracować dla najemników. Następnie wraz z Sylviem, Bullkiem i innymi wyrusza do Górniczej Doliny jako łowca smoków. Później zatrzymał się w obozie Gestatha, gdzie obserwuje palisadę orków. Pomaga oczyścić Bezimiennemu drogę do górskiej fortecy. Jeśli Bezimienny nie zabije smoków, to Gorn zostanie w obozie Gestatha, dopóki bohater tego nie zrobi. Po powrocie na farmę Bezimienny poprosił go o pomoc w pokonaniu smoka ożywieńca. Wtedy może nas nauczyć walki bronią dwuręczną. Następnie, wraz z Bezimiennym popłynął Esmeraldą na kontynent. Gorn (G2, najemnik, Jakimix135xd).png|Gorn jako najemnik Gorn (G2,łowca smoków, Jakimix135xd).png|Gorn po awansie na łowcę smoków Gothic 3 Razem z Bezimiennym i pozostałymi członkami załogi przypływa na Esmeraldzie do Myrtany i bierze czynny udział w wyzwalaniu Ardei. Po tych wydarzeniach pokazuje głównemu bohaterowi kryjówkę buntowników w Reddock, a następnie rusza do Okary, aby spełnić wcześniej zlecone mu przez Lee zadanie (ma odnaleźć kamień teleportacyjny do Vengardu). Na miejscu przyłącza się do grupy uderzeniowej, mającej na celu wyzwolić Gothę. Walka z demonem przerasta jednak Gorna i zmuszony jest on uciekać. W czasie ucieczki gubi wcześniej otrzymany magiczny pierścień i zostaje schwytany przez orków. Jakiś czas później zjawia się Bezimienny, który wykupuje byłego najemnika i razem z nim ponownie podejmuje próbę zabicia demona. Wspólnymi siłami udaje im się zniszczyć pomiot Beliara i wyzwolić twierdzę z pod klątwy. Po tych wydarzeniach zostaje w mieście i przystępuje do jego odbudowy. Gorn G3 w chacie Potrosa by Kubar906.png|Gorn w wersji 1.60 Gorn (Gothic 3) (by Gothicfan94).png|Gorn w wersji 1.75 Gorn CM 2.2 (by Gothicfan94).png|Gorn w Content Mod 2.2 Gorn (CM 2.6.2) (by Migulo).png|Gorn w Content Mod 2.6 Gothic 3: Zmierzch Bogów Gorn staje na czele buntowników i zasiada w Gocie. Jako pierwszy atakuje Thorusa i jego armię. Kiedy do Gothy przybywa Bezimienny na polecenie braci Inoga i Anoga, próbuje się dostać do zarządcy Gothy. Po wykonaniu zadań dla Errola bohater idzie na spotkanie z Gornem.Uważa on, że Thorus ma zamiar przejąć władzę w Myrtanie, więc dlatego go zaatakował. Prosi bohatera o spotkanie się ze szpiegiem z Trelis - Hectorem Oschem, który zostaje pojmany i uwięziony w świątyni koło lasu. Szpieg wyjawia, że Thorus ma rzeczywiście zamiar przejąć władzę w Myrtanie. Następnie Bezimienny na polecenie Gorna przyprowadza Lee z jego paladynami do obrony Gothy. Po walce z tajemniczą bestią Thorus ucieka, a Gorn udaje się do Vengardu. Po zakończeniu wojny z Thorusem i ostatecznym pokoju, Gorn zostaje jednym z generałów Bezimiennego, który koronuje się na króla Rhobara III. Gorn (G3 ZB) (by Gothicfan94).png|Gorn w Gothic 3: Zmierzch Bogów Arcania: Gothic 4 Lord Hagen - jeden z generałów Rhobara III wygnał Gorna, Diega, Miltena i Lestera z dworu królewskiego, gdyż myślał, że są zdrajcami, po czym Gorn zaciągnął się do straży barona w Stewark. Zostaje tam kapitanem owej straży. Potem rzuca robotę najemnika, po czym udaje się do Thorniary i czeka na Bezimiennego przed bramą miasta oraz informuje go o sytuacji w mieście. Następnie na polecenie Xardasa miał oczyścić Bezimiennemu drogę do latarni gdzie znajdował się teleport do wieży wcześniej wspomnianego maga. Ostatni raz bohater spotyka go przed wejściem do tunelu prowadzącego do latarni. Gorn G4.png|Gorn w Stewark Arcania: Upadek Setarrif Wraz z Miltenem, Diegiem i Lesterem, Gorn stara się pomóc Bezimiennemu przejść przez zrujnowane miasto Setarrif. Miał na rozkaz Lorda Hagena pilnować bram wraz z oddziałem paladynów i ich dowódcą Siefridem, lecz się sprzeciwił i postanowił rozprawić się z Thorusem i jego orkami. Po krótkiej, ale zaciętej walce Gorn wybija obstawę Thorusa, a jego samego zamyka w skrzyni. Daje bohaterowi również jeden z kluczy, potrzebny do otwarcia krypty. Ciekawostki * W Gothic 3 Gorn posiada pancerz Nordmarczyka, poprawia to Quest Pack 4, który z powrotem dodaje mu znany z poprzedniej części pancerz łowcy smoków. * W modyfikacji do Gothic 3 Alte Ruestung, Gorn nosi pancerz łowcy smoków. * Na krótko przed wydarzeniami z Gothica I nabawił się paskudnej blizny na prawej połowie klatki piersiowej na skutek walki z bandytami. Ukazane zostało to w Gothic: Der Comic. * W Gothic II w ruinach otaczających zamek w Górniczej Dolinie znaleźć można sakiewkę Gorna. Przydatna jest podczas uwalniania go z więzienia. Gdy Bezimienny porozmawia z Miltenem o uwięzionym Gornie(mając w ekwipunku mniej niż 1000 sztuk złota), młody mag napisze list do najemnika. W odpowiedzi bohater usłyszy, że Gorn zostawił sakiewkę ze złotem w jednej z zawalonych wież. * W Arcania: Gothic 4 Bezimienny pasterz z Feshyr dowiaduje się, że na wyspie Argaan Gorn jest znany jako słynny bohater Gothy. * W Gothic 3: Zmierzch Bogów kilka osób mówi, że Gorn walczył ramię w ramię z Thorusem w niejednej bitwie, może to oznaczać, że przed wtrąceniem do kolonii karnej Gorn i Thorus się znali i walczyli w królewskim wojsku. * Tylko on i Milten wystąpili we wszystkich częściach serii Gothic. * W modyfikacji Velaya – Historia wojowniczki jest poszukiwany wraz z Lesterem, Bezimiennym i Diego. * W Gothic I podczas odbijania Wolnej Kopalni, Gorn może zaatakować głównego bohatera, gdy on zaatakuje strażnika, lub na odwrót. * jest jednym z trzech najemników, którzy w pierwszej części nie używają broni dystansowej. Innymi są Baloro oraz Kharim. * W opowiadanich pt. "Zasłyszane w Rozdartej Dziewicy" można się dowiedzieć, że Gorn pochodzi z Torgaan. * W zakończeniu Zmierzchu Bogów Gorn nosi na sobie ciężki pancerz Nordmarczyka. * Występuje w modyfikacji Złote Wrota. Gorn by Kubar906.jpg|Gorn po wyzwoleniu Ardei Gorn_w_przyszłosci_by_Kubar906.png|Gorn trzymający głowę orka Gorn arcania.jpg|Wizerunek Gorna z Arcania: Gothic 4 Kategoria:Postacie z Gothic Kategoria:Postacie z Gothic II Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Najemnicy Kategoria:Łowcy Smoków Kategoria:Załoga Esmeraldy Kategoria:Nauczyciele Kategoria:Towarzysze Bezimiennego Kategoria:Generałowie Kategoria:Postacie z Gothic 3 Kategoria:Postacie z Gothic 3: Zmierzch Bogów Kategoria:Postacie z Arcania: Gothic 4 Kategoria:Postacie z Arcania: Upadek Setarrif Kategoria:Zarządcy miast Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Gothy Kategoria:Mieszkańcy farmy Onara Kategoria:Skazańcy Kategoria:Mieszkańcy zamku w Górniczej Dolinie Kategoria:Postacie grywalne Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Stewark Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Thorniary Kategoria:Postacie z opowieści Zasłyszane w Rozdartej Dziewicy